


Say Nothing

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: Neji walks Tenten home and wants to tell her how he feels but he hasn't the courage to speak.warning this was written back in 2010, I tried to touch it up and fix errors. If i miss something let me know.If you like it please leave a comment and a Kudo. I really appreciate your time and your support. I am also open to feedback but please be constructive.(I take requests, if you have any let me know)





	

It was very dark, as I walked you home, only a few lanterns lit, and a shop light or two. As we walked side by side, I felt compelled to hold your hand, but I was too afraid. Often I would glance down at it while your eyes, looked ahead, talking about people I could care less about. I try to listen for your sake. It’s very important that I listen, because if I don’t you’d get mad and say I don’t care. I do care, but just about you. That’s the way that it’s been for as long as I can remember. My fingers fidget as they try to find the courage to catch yours to hold hands. As I almost find it, in my desperate search, you raise your arms up to explain the size of what something was. I didn’t hear it. You look to me and smile, and I can’t help but smile back, your eyes glittering with the reflections of the street lamps. So pretty, it makes me blush.

Soon we are at your doorstep, and I am longing to kiss you goodnight. You wrap your arms around my neck as you whisper a sweet goodbye in my ear, your breath tickling it because of the motion of your lips and the heat. I hug you back, softly at first, then tighter because I don’t want to let you go, but I know I must. I release you, wondering what would happen if I stopped you from going inside, saying words I long to say. Too bad I’m no good at being sentimental. Too bad I don’t even know how to attempt to be a fool. I wish I had a fool to teach me because I’m willing to be a fool for you. That yellow haired knuckle head would know. What would he say?

_“You say it’s best when you say nothing at all. I say, say something, because the worst thing is saying nothing at all. Don’t leave yourself wishing that you had said something, because you might never get to say it at all. It’s better to fail saying something, than fail because you didn’t try…”_

I swallowed hard as you grasped your keys to unlock the door. I was beginning to sweat. I had to do it, even if there was a possibility you might say no. I had to, I have to, I’m going to.

“Tenten…”

“Yes?”

You turned to look at me with those big brown eyes of yours. I wanted to say something to you but couldn’t find the words. I fought putting my head down and giving up, dismissing you for the night, but I didn’t want to fail by doing nothing even if there was a chance you might shoot me down. I won’t do nothing! I’m going to-!

Suddenly I found myself throwing my arms around you and kissing you passionately. I closed my eyes, hopping you wouldn’t push me away. I felt you tense at first, but then I felt you relax in my embrace and begin to kiss me back. I can’t tell you how happy it made me. When we stopped kissing, and took a moment to catch our breath, steam puffed from our lips. It was pretty cold. I watched as you pulled your coat tighter around you and blush. Was it because you were cold? Or because you were being shy? I stepped back and looked down, shoving my hands in my pockets, I was defiantly shocked at myself. I had much more control than that, or did I have less than I thought. You the spoke up, and it made me flinch a little.

“I take that you want to ask me out?”

You shifted on the spot as you looked me over, I couldn’t help but avoid your eyes. I am feeling pretty embarrassed and I’m sure you can tell. Inside me, I hope you don’t find me a wuss or find me funny, but I can see you smiling at me from the corner of my eye. I kick imaginary dirt on the ground, like a child as if I were being asked if I was doing something bad. I barely raised my eyes to yours though I didn’t fully raise my head. I couldn’t face you, I wasn’t feeling like myself, though I was being myself. I gave a little nod, feeling like I wanted to smile but couldn’t.

“Yes.”

To my relief, you just laugh. Just simply laughed, like the ringing of a wind chime.

“Well it’s your lucky day” You said, walking up to me and kissing me on the cheek “I say yes.”

_**To be honest Tenten, I’m glad I stopped you that night, that I said something… because…that was the happiest day of my life. If hadn’t of said anything, I may have lost you… I won’t ever tell him, but if it wasn’t for that yellow haired knucklehead I probably wouldn’t have stopped you that night. Thanks Naruto.** _


End file.
